Of kidnapings and other needs
by SuckitLosers
Summary: What happens when Russia decides to kidnap Canada in the dead of night? And why is America so slow? half forced RusCan, rating is given for a reason, summary is never as good as the story :P
1. Chapter 1

Canada watched wide eyed as the credits rolled down the television screen of his living room. The rest of the room was dark night had cascaded around the nations home hours before the movie had started. A sudden creaking made the blond jolt in fear, but only Kumajiro crawled from where ever his napping.

The infant polar bear climbed unto the couch seeing that the movie had ended and it could now claim the comfort of the sofa. Lazy bear.

The timid Canadian released the breath he had held then stood up to turn on the lights, personally he didn't know if he could take the dark at the moment. "Stupid Alfred, always sending me weird horror movies..." he huffed as he finally found his way to the kitchen, this week's movie was_ Saw. _

Canada was pretty good with horror films... as long as he had someone with him. What? Whenever Alfred forced him to watch one with him, America's whimpering in fear always boosted his self esteem to be the bigger brother, even though they were twins. Don't look at him like he's a creeper!

The paled blond stacked his dishes next to the sink, he could take care of them tomorrow. A yawn escaped his lips indicating that it was far due past time for bed. As the Canadian began to step into the darkness that was his living room and about to turn out the flooding light of the kitchen, he hesitated.

"Relax Matthew there's nothing there that will come out and get you..." I think, he added doubtfully in his mind. After a few moments of self preparation he finally turned out the light and scurried as quickly as he could to the sofa of sanctuary.

He snatched up Kumajiro, much to the bears annoyance. And squeezed him as hard as he could. "Can't... Breath." his friend squeaked. Causing the curly haired man to loosen his grip.

"Sorry." he whispered. But he did feel a lot safer hugging the bear, even if it couldn't remember his name. Well to be fair he didn't know it's name either.

He slowly began the journey to the stairs which would lead him to a hallway which he would turn into the second door on the right and fall into a pleasant slumber. But before he reached the stairs, before he could make it two steps past his couch even, a tall unknown body loomed over him from behind.

Whoever it was wrapped one of their large muscular arms around the Canadian's waist and the other snaked it's way up to put a piece of cloth over the scarred boy's mouth. "Do not worry little Matvey, the chloroform is only meant to put you to sleep." came a low threatening yet sweet voice.

But before Matthew could decipher who's voice it was he soon felt the world go numb and his eyelids closed as he passed out in the arms of the intruder. Maple!

_**A/N:::**__So good enough intro? Bad? Throw rotten pasta at me because I suck? second thought, ignore that last choice0-0 please... Anyways this is going to have non-consensual rape via Russia in the next two or three chapters. Why 1. I was bored 2. Because this pairing is the sexiest thing I have ever come across 3. I need to practice my naughty skills ;) 4. I was bored 5. because I said so! and did I mention I was bored yet? So yes if you don't like it don't read it, This will gain a very small plot-line after Russian rape. So those who are looking for one you shall wait, Da? And no I do not believe that Russia's a rapest -that's Frances job- Russia's just sexy and this was a good way to show it. Now that all warnings and opinions have been provided I am not held responsible for your reading, NO FLAIRS please Reviews are highly recommended :3 they be my anti-drug! I don't own Hetalia nor it's characters DX life would be cool if I did though 3 Loves all of ya's! I hope to see you next chapter!  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Canada awoke to a small draft over his mid-drift. Strange it shouldn't be that cold in his house, he just got the heating fixed. He cracked open an indigo eye and looked down to the cold area to find that his shirt had been removed. Oh, well that explains things. His eyes drifted lazily around his dark environment, he came to the realization that he was in a rather large bed covered by dark silky sheets and Kumajiro was certainly not here. The blond attempted to bring his hands to cover his aching head. But as he began to pull his arms he felt his body lift up. He frantically looked to his hands above him, feeling something cold and metallic pressing against them as he did any motion, and sure enough there they sat, hand-cuffed to the center of the large bed post. Finally Canada remembered what happened and this, is where panic set in.

The blond male quickly searched the room for anything that could get him out of the predicament. And then his eyes fell to the far corner of the bed, KEYS! Oh thank the greater being that his kidnapper wasn't smart enough to take them with him! Canada quickly stretched his legs out to reach for the shining pieces of metal. Not even close. He slid his body down the bed so as to gain length, still too far. Curse large beds. The blond began to tug all the length he could get out of the handcuffs and tried again, but this time someone stepped out of the door to the right, steam emitting from the room they had just come from.

There, standing in the only light source to the dark room was, Russia. Fuck. And fuck was right. He had nothing but a pair of black pants, water dripping from his hair, giving him an _almost_ attractive appearance. He clicked the light off bringing darkness back to the room, forcing the Canadians eyes to adjust to the poor lighting. When they finally came to it, he found the fair haired nation sitting on the side of the bed with the keys on the corner, a malicious smirk across his face. Oh no.

"tsk tsk, You try to escape, but you can only have these..." Russia dangled the keys in front of the younger nation. "once you have finished what you have come here for, da?" he smirked and tossed the jingling metal across the room. Maple!

Canada was afraid to ask but knew he had to. "A-and what would that be?" he squeaked out in a far less manly way then he intended, who's he kidding there's no way he could've sounded manly in that moment.

The Russian's smirk grew into a psychotic grin. "I will just have to show you, мой маленький пленник." and with those foreign words the fair haired country lumbered onto the large bed and crawled on top of the Canadian. Matthew couldn't retain his blush as the Russian straddled his hips and grabbed his face with his large hand, forcing him to look him in the eye. He had a broad smile on his face like today was his birthday, and Matthew was his unfortunate gift.

Ivan stared into the Canadian's deep indigo eye's, a heavy blush colored his cheeks. How long had he waited for this? About a year now? Yes that sounded right. The Russian had waited approximately a year just to see the smaller nation as he was now beneath him. Defenseless and aroused. Even though on several occasions Russia had wanted to pounce the nearly invisible country including just before he awoke. But he had restrained himself and just took a cold shower.

But now the boy was wide awake, at full attention, and already half undressed. Russia couldn't help but lean in to the younger males face and examine it further. Which only caused the lower to redden further. God dammit he was adorable. With a smirk to Matthew's reaction Ivan closed the distance between their lips. The young males lips were soft and warm, in contrast to Russia's cold ones.

Such a tantilizing feeling was spreading throughout his body like a warm liquid pouring down to his toes. He couldn't stop now. The fair haired country began to bite and bruise the others lips trying to force his way into the others mouth. The blond still seemed rather shocked that Russia had kissed him in the first place so when he felt his lip bleeding he opened his mouth to let out a cry of pain. But was instantly silenced by a tongue being shoved into his mouth.

Ivan moved his pink muscle around the others damp cavern, forcing Matthew's tongue to cringe back in fear, but the Russian wouldn't have any of that. He leaned in smushing his face further onto the lower male's and shoving his tongue underneath the others so as to force it into his own mouth. Ivan loved that he could make the Canadian do as he pleased. He felt the blonds tongue hesitantly move over to the side of his cheek as if to hide away from it all. Oh no you don't. Russia bit down hard, causing a flinch of pain to occur throughout the smaller one's body.

Tears began to well up in the blonds eyes. And Russia soon spotted them as they began to fall down his right cheek. He released the boy from the kiss and licked up the semi-salty tear, liking his lips as he heard the small male whimper. "Shhh, all will be fine Matvey..." he lulled to nation beneath him, a devil smirk playing across his face. He soon began to lick up his jaw line, making small nips as he went, feeling the Canadian shake as he inched closer to the right ear. He danced his pink muscle mass against the inside of the others ear causing him to freeze up and shiver. After the Russian had finished lapping up the lower males ear he began to nibble on the lower lobe and bit all the way to the top where he bit down hard enough to make it bleed. Oops... Russia quickly licked up the blood as a mother animal would do to her injured cub. It tasted better than he thought it would have. Then an idea occurred to him. He took his tongue and licked his way around the back of the boy's ear, tracing the edge of the connecting skin to the lobe.

Canada gasped out and began closing up his legs and fidgeting. Oh ho ho. Russia smirked and brought his attention back to the blonds now royal red face. He then kissed the blonds chin and bit at his adam's apple causing the other to groan a bit, the larger removed his hand from the Canadian's chin and began kissing his way down to a bright pink nub on his skinny chest. Russia wrapped his tongue around it and sucked hard on it making Matthew moan in the back of his throat and fidget some more, aroused Russia was at such sounds. He used his now free hand to twist the other nub that was neglected by his mouth, making his lower companion- or captive shriek out in pain, that solidified Russia's erection.

The larger male kneeled back onto Canada's now more tightly closed thighs. Fumbling with the smaller nation's pant's button. "N-No!" the Canadian cried out. This caused Russia to stop what he was doing and look up and frown up at the beet red North American nation.

"он находится в пути." he hissed coldly and attempted once more to battle with the Canadian's pants. But this time the blond did something unexpected, unplanned for, he pulled himself up and out of the hands of Russia. Well, it was a sad attempt at fleeing but it was fairly good strength considering that it was Russia on top of him and all. Then again, America was his brother.

"Fine fine." Russia sighed. Seeing the angered look on the Canadian's face, at least he wasn't kicking him. The fair haired nation crawled back on top of the smaller one as sexily as possible, which was pretty darn sexy judging by the not moving red faced blond beneath him. "You want me to make you hard?" he smirked as the others blush only grew. He lowered his head to the bottom one's shoulder. "Then I will." he chuckled.

He began to kiss and bite, not nip, bite into the smaller one's flesh. Pools of blood began to form and large hickys underneath them throbbed. Russia sucked up the blood like a starving vampire, uck, where did that come from? He did have a love for the boy's taste but only Canada, not anyone else. His kissed and bit his way up to the blonds neck where he found a sweet spot, how did he know? Canada gave out a very loud gasp as his lips brushed over it. So he bit down as hard as he could causing another shrill out of the Canadian. Oh how sweet his screams were. Once Russia finished there, it was by far the largest mark he had made on the boy, unfortunately while making all the hickies he had to hold down his waist and shoulder's causing a purple-ish bruises to form in the particular area's.

The fair haired country worked his way down to the nipples, the lower male had reacted pleasingly towards it the last time. He began to lightly lick the left nipple till it became very hard, he didn't even have to touch the other, the work he was doing on this single pink nub was already causing the boy to pitch a tent in his pants and breath heavily. Russia brought his face to Canada's. "Look's like I win, Matvey." he hummed and started to slide his hand down the blonds waist, seeing the boy panting and out of breath, the fair haired nation couldn't help but blush a little.

He decided that since Canada had put him through hell trying to arouse the blond before pleasuring himself Russia could torture his little captive if not just for the fun of it. He kissed down to the Canadian's naval and began licking into it and biting the edges. The blond nation breathed in sharply and twinged in pain. Exactly. "Nnnn..." he tried to start. How about? Russia tightly grabbed the area protected between his two legs. Causing him to yelp out and squeeze his eyes shut in horror.

"так мило..." Ivan smirked and slid his hands into the Canadian's pants and undergarments all at once. A jolt from the sudden cold skin to Matvey's warm sent a new smile to the Russian's face. He pulled the articles of clothing off so fast it wasn't even fathomable, and within a few moment's of the removal, his pants and underwear were off as well. "Much better" he smiled.

Matthew avoided eye contact, well it appeared that he was trying to break any contact whatsoever but Ivan could see that his wide indigo eye's were trailing over something rather large that belonged to the Russian. Which in turn made the larger nation chuckle, somehow he knew this would happen, and he knew just what to say. "You like what you see, Da?" he smirked.

Canada flushed immensely and he looked where ever else he could, Russia didn't like that. He grabbed the Canadian's face and put up three fingers. "Lick." he said dryly, the blond obviously confused to the purpose of this, did as he was told for he was frightened to what might happen if he didn't. Smart boy. Once the fingers were wet enough Ivan immediately inserted the first finger wiggling it getting a feel and such, taking in the Canadian's confused and rather uncomfortable face, was he still a virgin? With a father like France?

Russia shrugged, all the better, he smirked. And then he inserted the second finger scissoring and stretching as much as he could, now he could definitely tell that Canada had never done this, the look on his face showed utter uncomfortability, his spine was locked, his shoulders up, eyes popping, mouth in a quirky line and stress lines of confusion were visible. Russia smiled because he realized that it was him that the blond was looking at for answers. "Now now, Matvey. It will feel better soon." he assured.

Then he inserted the last of the fingers inching around and stretching the tight entrance. A small whine came from the lower male his breathing was staggering and his hands above his head trying to grab for something to stabilize him. That was until, Russia hit it. All fell into place as the blonds eyes glazed over and a loud moan escaped his lips. There we go. "See?" the Russian chuckled and removed his fingers ready to finally relieve himself of his ever pestering erection that continuously began to throb every time he looked at the Canadian's body.

He began to slowly enter the others entrance and the smaller male began to shut his eyes tightly and dig his nails into the palm of his hand. That's a no no. Russia shoved in the rest of the way, causing the boy to tighten immensely and make tears well up in his eyes once more. But it got those glorious purple-blue eyes to open once more. Ivan wiped away Matthew's tear and licked them off his thumb.

Then he began to thrust in and out trying different angles attempting to find the same sweet spot he had before. He placed a hand over the blond's member and pumped it in rhythm to his thrusts just to be sure that he wouldn't have a hard Canadian afterwords. After about thirty seconds of thrusting a loud moan erupted from his chained partner who arched their back at the same moment of the thrust.

Russia thrusted in the same place again grabbing extra tight on the blonds penis this time, unfortunately that's all the little virgin had in him, and he came all over Ivan. The Russian simply licked it up as if it were ice cream on a hot summers day and thrusted a good five more times before he finally came inside the Canadian. Seeing that filling the blond with his hot seed had made the boy shiver. He pulled out and lay next to him in the large bed, deciding to examine his handy work from bottom up.

The Canadian's body was battered and bruised with more that it's fair share of bloody hickies. He was breathing heavily and his face was redder than the maple leaf on his flag. Russia smiled at the smell of sex that emitted off of the blond, he still had his handcuffs on which means he could easily be taken again. Russia thought about such things until something caught him in mid-blow job. The Curl.

He had heard rumors of the Italian brother's curls and another rumor had it that Austria had a curl that did the same thing... What about Canada though? Russia stared intently at the curl with violet eyes, until a pair of indigo ones traveled over to him. "Ummm.." the owners voice tried to start but their voice was to shaky to actually do anything.

Ivan smirked. Matvey was too cute. What did he have to loose now anyways? he smiled maliciously at the Canadian and crawled over him once more. "I've just recently wondered Matvey, what would happen if I pet your curl?" Ivan asked in a seductive tone.

The Canadian's eyes widened at the mention of his curl, especially after... well... that. Matthew's face burned red as he tried to pull away, unfortunately there were cuts from all the struggles he tried to put up the first time so it hurt to put that much pressure on them. "P-please Russia, don't!" he whimpered. He knew what it did. Unfortunately he found out the more awkward way when America got curious. It's not fun for the one experiencing it!

To Canada's misfortune, a blond male on the verge of tears stripped down naked wouldn't stop Russia. The fair haired nation loomed in closer to the smaller male. "Now now Matvey, I do believe we are no longer on such formalities. Call me Ivan, please." he smiled and kissed the panicking one's nose. "You should not keep secrets from me, I'm going to find out what they are anyways." A tint of threat came into Ivan's voice.

Then the lager grabbed Matthew's stray stuck up hair, 'after all. It cannot be that bad.' he smirked to himself. Then gave a good yank on the hair. Which in turn caused the male below him to do something unexpected. The blond let out a rather loud moan. Russia looked at him with confusion.

The Canadian was red faced and breathing hard once more. Russia gave another yank. Yet again came a loud prolonged moan only this time he arched his back a bit. "I-Ivan...P-please..."Yank again. "IVAN!" the Canadian screeched. The chorus was lovely but the Ivan could tell that his captive was beginning to get hard. Oh well. Yank. "Ah. Ivan, oh god..."

Russia smirked and leaned his face down to the blonds. "I am here Matvey, what do you want from me?" he asked sincerely he was expecting him to say stop, and then Russia would just give him a blow job just to hear his reactions. Matvey had such a lovely voice. The larger gave another yank on the Canadian.

"F-fuck me... please..." the blond said as quietly as possible. Maybe it was out of pride, maybe his hard on had gotten to him or maybe it was just his shyness as Canada; all the same Ivan saw his open door and he was not about to let this go by.

He let go of the blond hair so fast that you wouldn't be able to tell if he was there in the first place. Ivan knelt down and lowered himself between the Canadian's legs, thank god for letting Russia having day dreams about fucking the smaller nation during all the meetings. Of course none of the dreams could match up to the moans that Matvey produced in reality. Russia deep throated the blonds dick and swirled his tongue around a bit. He would bite down every now and then but only enough to cause Matvey to moan or screech, nothing that could cause damage.

"Hah... Ivan... it's..." Canada tried to warn the larger nation but it was too late he came inside the elder nation's mouth and he licked it up like it was a lollipop. Finally releasing the others member from his mouth. He began to lumber over Canada looking rather prideful as he went till he realized something hot had gathered in his nether regions.

He frowned at it then another fantasy popped into his head, he could make a sex book out of all of these. He kept his scowl and looked at Matvey who looked terrified at what had just happened. "Look at what you did." he furrowed his brow at the immobile man before him. The blond quickly glanced but looked straight back into the violet eye's with red stained cheeks. Matvey was so cute.

The Russian climbed up to his ear. "Fix it." he whispered coldly. Then leaned back and smirked, Canada gave him a look glazed with confusion and fear. Oh right virgin...er recently ex virgin he needs more than that.

Russia climbed up further putting his navel at Canada's eye level and the larger nation purposely arched inwards to make the lowers nose touch it for a moment causing him to yelp. After the fair haired nation receded the blond had much more chain to his hand-cuffs. The larger then laid beside him and let him figure it out for a moment.

"Errrmmm..." Canada tried to figure out the meaning of the lengthening, he was sure he'd be like that for the rest of the night. Russia opened and eye and glared at him as if to tell him to get on with it. But with what?

The blond examined the fair haired nation's body. Highly muscular, six pack maybe, too dark to tell. Lovely hair, though he could take care of it better, and his face was kinda handsome, with his eyes closed he almost had a childish charm to him. Wait, Ivan the psycho had charm? Since when was Canada insane? Matthew shook off the thoughts as forced through Russia raping him... though the second time, NO IT WAS RAPE! This is what a conscience is for.

He looked lower to try and find his answer but he could take his eye's off of Russia's thick stiff member... must look away, but I can't! The smaller nation finally broke the stare by collapsing his face into his hands on the bed.

He could feel Russia smirking at him, he looked up to see a peeping violet eye at him. "First, you put one leg on either side of me." Ivan instructed calmly a hint of amusement could be heard ringing in his voice.

WHAT? You mean like... straddle? Canada's mind was bustling with thoughts but his body moved out of fear for survival. Maple body! He now sat straddled on Russia's stomach. The fair haired nation chuckled a bit at this causing Matthew to bounce a little. "If this is going to work Matvey, you will have to move a little further down." he laughed at Canada's discomfort.

He did not suggest that I... NO FRICKIN' WAY! This is rape non-consensual RAPE! Canada tried to shut out his rather loud thoughts and slid back a total of a centimeter. He said a little.

This however, Ivan didn't find it as cute as before. He sat up causing the blond to slid back brushing his entrance on the Russian member. He let out a gasp and a shudder. Unfortunately the larger nation had wrapped his arms around the younger so he could feel it. "Now I know you are not stupid. That is your brother's job. So please do not do anything that will cause me to punish you again I think we can both enjoy this." The fair haired nation brought his lips on the Canadian's once again. This time there was no shock to it but still a form of zap that the blond couldn't extinguish.

Russia began to lift the boy and when he steadied himself to his knees Russia's outlook turned cold once more. " Sit." he ordered. And the smaller nation slowly and unsurely obliged. He slowly began to lower his entrance upon the Russian member below. About halfway down he stopped. "Why have you stopped Matvey?" Ivan asked from licking at his naval.

"I... I can't... do this.." the blond huffed drenched in his sweat mixed with a good portion of the Russian's below him.

The larger male simply smirked and leaned up to force a kiss into the smaller one's already out of breath mouth. While the blond was distracted with the foreign tongue in his mouth he was more quickly lowered onto Ivan's manhood. Tears of pain began to well up once again but the blond did his best to keep the back. Russia saw right through him. He released his mouth hold on the boy and licked at the younger ones eyes. "shh, you are doing so well moĭ sladkiĭ."

Ivan then began to pull the lesser experienced male up and thrust him back down, holding him by the hips. Then he let go with one hand when Canada got into the rhythm of things and began to squeeze the others growing erection. After 3 more good thrusts Canada was spent but Ivan forced him to finish him off before he could climb into sleep.

Finally Ivan came inside Canada once more. Causing the blond to make the same disgusted discomforted face as he did the first time. Them the fair haired nation lifted him up and set him beside him and undid the handcuffs, "I don't think you'll be going anywhere anytime soon." Ivan smiled and kissed the blond but Canada was too worn out to cringe or flee. He just curled up into a ball and slept. Ma...ple...

_**A/N::**__-is shot for abusing fan power over Canada- I'M SORRY CANADA! DX I still love you... BEHOLD MY YAOI WRITING SKILLS! they suck right? I'm a horny frickin' bitch xo and I take it out on pairings! Tell me if it's too detailed or not not detailed enough, or if you need to catapult me with a rocket ship strapped to my leg into the ocean because you hated it so much. But if it's because of my abuse to Canada, sorry he was supposed to be raped :P I NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE! I stay up till 1 am writing this shit for you and there's going to be more in the next chapter so I need to know how to improve! TELL ME! but don't like shoot me down for no reason... like a flair... that's mean :( but I do take kindly to criticism. I LOVE YOU ALL AND YOUR FEEDBACK SO REVIEW MY DARLINGS!_ -reviews are my _anti-drug!_


	3. Chapter 3

Canada awoke to a warm cuddly feeling. He loved the blissfulness of mornings, when you just get up and you forget everything around you. Yep that feeling is the best. Though he soon realized that it might have gotten too warm, he felt icky and drenched in sweat. Well a shower can fix that no problem he smiled. The blond groggily sat up in the bed, odd why does it feel bigger? Morning blissfulness, he concluded.

And with those thoughts he got up and took a step towards the door that he assumed was his bathroom. But a sudden aching all over his body caused him to collapse to the floor. What the Maple? Right then is where all that had happened the night before finally clicked in his mind. And now he lay. On Russia's floor. hair butt naked. and defenseless The Canadian paled.

A rustling from the bed caught his attention. "Now Matvey, I am impressed that you could stand, but where do you think you are going?" A thickly layered Russian voice came behind him.

No, no no no no no! Matthew shut his eyes as tightly as possible. This is all a bad dream because I watched Alfred's stupid horror film! I can wake up anytime I want... Like now.. He opened his eyes to see he was still stuck face first on the floor. Please? More movement from behind made the blond flinch. "I... uh... shower!" he squeaked.

Ivan gave a hearty laugh at this, well Canada was on the floor, naked, and pretty much a hopeless mess. Matthew tried to stabilize himself on his knees and elbows, but ended up shaking both from the pain and the cold.

And just as he was about to collapse once more, a long warm muscular arm wrapped its way around his waist. "You know I could go for a bath myself." Russia chuckled in his ear. The fair haired man leaned onto the smaller one forcing him to hold up more weight.

Ivan licked up the younger males spine until he reached his neck. There he began to kiss and nip up to his mouth. His large hands began to wander their way south. His left began to play at the base of the others member and the other began plunging digits into the boys entrance. A load shaky moan escaped the blonds mouth.

"I-Ivan, please" Matthew began in exasperated huffs. "Stop." he gasped as the Russian inserted his last finger and gave a tight squeeze to his member.

The larger nation smirked at the request, he wouldn't obey it but it was cute to see Matthew try and take control. Russia nipped at the blonds left ear, causing the blond to become winded. He took out his fingers and instantly replaced them with his erected member. Canada gave a shriek at the sudden hotness inside him. Which in turn made Russia smirk, he loved the way his little Matvey reacted.

"Ah. Ivan... please, nnnn" The blond tried once again to gain control of the situation but to no avail. Russia thrusted in and out and the Canadian below him moaned and shrieked in time with each thrust. As the fair haired nation felt himself on the verge of cumming he grabbed the younger ones manhood that had ripely stiffened and gave it a abusive squeeze, which in turn caused it to give just as Ivan came inside the blond once again, and in turn he could see that there wasn't that much room in there for all of his seed.

Canada now lay on the floor with staggered breathing. Ivan could see that Matthew wouldn't be getting up anytime soon, well not on his own at least. "I do believe you wanted a bath da?" he smiled as he stood up from the spent Canadian. The boy nodded slowly. "Then let us go take a bath." he smiled cheerfully as he picked up the smaller male bridal style and carried him to the washroom. The blond went wide eyed for a moment then settled seeing as there was nothing he could do about it. That's a good Matvey.

Russia set the blond on the toilet seat and turned on the lights. It wasn't a very large bathroom. You had a sink in the left corner, toilet next to it, and then the bathtub was lined up against the right wall, it wasn't a ginormous bath, but you could easily fit two maybe even three people in there. There was a door to the shower, but judging that Canada couldn't walk, Ivan wasn't going to take his chances.

The fair haired nation filled the tub with warm water and then picked up the blond once again. Placed him in the bathtub then hopped in himself. The blond that was curled up on one side of the pearly white tub gave him a suspicious glare. Well it's somewhat expected. Russia put his hands up. "I promise I wont pull anything, this bath shall be for cleaning purposes only. Da?" Russia sighed and rolled his eyes. Just _this_ bath though. he smirked at his stupid mental comment.

Apparently with the Russian saying those few words, Matthew just instantly relaxed. He's so trusting, I just well... never mind, at least he's not so tense anymore. Russia shook off the earlier thoughts that plagued his mind. Then grabbed the shampoo.

To be honest he really wanted to pet the Canadian's hair, it was so soft when he first touched it. He wanted to feel it again. "Do you want to shampoo my hair?" Matthew asked pulling Ivan out of his thoughts of the blonds hair. how did he figure it out? Apparently the look on his face gave away everything. The blond giggled. "Don't worry, Al asks me that question all the time, he says it feels like a kitten." he smiled and turned around.

Ivan felt a moment of jealousy of America, well he already hated the guy, and now he gets to pet his brothers hair like it's nothing? Note to self attempts to murder America, must be improved.

The larger nation squirted a glop of the green hair cleaner into his hand, then began to rub it into Canada's hair. It was like kittens. So soft, and fluffy. The fair hair nation lost himself in the long waves of blond. He fell forwards to let his face feel this glorious sensation. That was when the blond realized something was up. He pulled his head back to look at the Russian.

"Ivan... is something the wrong?" he asked as the taller nation opened his violet eyes to stare into the boys indigo ones. A smile crept onto his face as he examined the boys confusion. He was oh so adorable.

"нет нет. Nothing is wrong." he shook his head and brought his face from the younger nations. In fact everything is right. Ivan soon finished getting every strand of hair shampooed then brought his hands reluctantly back from the soft hair. "Time for a rinse." he smiled mischievously.

"oh..." Apparently the Canadian was in a state of bliss as well. "should I turn on the wate-" before he could finish his question Russia dunked his head under the water. About a minute later, the larger nation let the other come up for air. "WHAT THE MAPLE WAS THAT FOR?" he practically screamed.

Russia smiled at his angered little Matvey. "A rinse cycle." he chuckled. Matthew simply glared at him which held very little threat in it.

The Canadian snatched the shampoo away from the larger male and squirted it into his hand. Unfortunately Russia was tall. Canada, not so much. He inched closer and eventually ended up straddling his taller companion in what little space the tub provided. A small blush graced the blonds face but he fought through it and propped himself up on his knees to reach his destination.

He began roughly scrubbing the cleaning substance into the fair hair then he ruffled it outwards. "You know you should get all the way down to the scalp, there is such a thing as being too gentle with hair." The blond let out a giggle as he finished his statement. He then turned his indigo eyes down at Ivan. Who had just sat there motionless and silent. He was staring at the others face.

Their eyes locked for a moment. And then the larger leaned up and pushed his lips onto the others. He didn't quiet mean it to happen, he just couldn't stop himself. And apparently neither could Matthew. If anything he kissed back, but it didn't feel out of fear. The elder male plunged his pink muscle into the others cavern. But that was exactly when the blond pulled back. Causing the larger to growl a bit in displeasure.

Canada shifted nervously. Then locked gazes with the Russian again. "Um... you should wash that out now." he mumbled as he crawled back to his side of the bathtub awkwardly. That's when the fair haired nation realized that there was shampoo dripping down his face. Damn. He quickly dove his head into the water and sat there for a while. Causing the blonde sharing his bath to become a little panicked.

Ivan finally came up for air and saw the hysterical look on his younger companions face. "Do not worry I can hold my breath for a long time." he chuckled and grabbed one of those scrunchie thingies, he didn't care enough to find out it's real name he just knew that it did its job.

He put some body soap on the whatever you call it and began washing himself. Canada reached for the conditioner and placed some in his hand, then began rubbing it throughout his hair in portions, is that why it's so soft?

Russia finished his cleaning and Canada came up for air from another rinse cycle. "Turn around." Russia demanded and did a spinning motion with his finger. The Canadian obeyed and did as was instructed. The larger began to scrub Matthews back with an unkindly force of roughness.

"Ivan that hurts..." Matthew groaned as the Russian scratched the washing tool back up his spine. He clasped onto the sides of the bathtub to keep from being plowed over. Just then a tickling came from the blonds lower back and it found its way to his entrance. "Ivan...?" he whimpered looking over his shoulder to see one of the larger nations arms were down where he suspected it might be.

But the fair haired nation simply smiled at the boy. "We have to make you all clean, da?" He began moving closer which caused his fingers to slip in more easily. The boy let out a gasp and shudder as he felt the two fingers inside him begin to move and claw at his insides.

The Russian leaned in on the younger males back and places a tender kiss on his neck. "I'm sure you don't want this inside you all day do you?" he smirked at the boy underneath him paled and shook his head vigerously. He then added his third finger to get as much as possible out.

The blond's breathing became staggered and he arms began to shake. "Please Ivan. N-No more.." he huffed. Actually right when the blond made that request was right when Ivan thought he got it all. He pulled his fingers out and kissed the boys cheek.

"все чисто мой дорогой." he whispered the sweet Russian in the blonds ear then proceeded to do the rest of his washing.

As soon as the bath was done Russia called up for two ginormous white fluffy towels. It wrapped itself snuggly around Canada's entire body and the other went around Russia's waist line. This made the blond feel small some how, though he was pretty sure that Russia had brought up two different sizes and he simply wasn't telling him that.

The two dried themselves off and went back into the still dark room, probably because that curtains were prohibiting any light. They soon found their way to a large closet where Russia pulled on a pair of grey boxers and black pants. Then began a rather long search for something that would fit his little Matvey. "None of the pants will fit." Ivan frowned as he pulled out two clean white button up shirts and another pair of boxers.

The Canadian glared at him like this was some kind of sick game. Well maybe from a certain angle... "You can check the closet yourself if you want to." The taller one shrugged. The boy merely huffed and pulled on the boxers stubbornly. Both the boxers and the shirt fit him loosely but they would hold better than any of Russia's pants even with a belt.

Russia smiled at how cute the little Canadian looked in his over-sized clothing. "Are you hungry моя маленькая принцесса?" he chuckled and held out his arm to escort him to the kitchen, but despite the trust he showed in the bath, he refused and walked on without the assistance. Stubborn one aren't you.

Once in the kitchen the two found pancakes waiting for them and a bottle of maple syrup waiting to be sucked dry by the Canadian captive. "Maple?" Matthew tried to cover his shock but this was unusual hospitality than he would expect from a guy like Ivan.

They sat and ate in silence, which began making the blond feel uncomfortable. He began fidgeting in uneasyness once his food was finished. Ivan looked up from his plate and stared questioningly at him. "Is there something wrong Matvey?" he raised an eyebrow

The Canadian dropped his indigo eyes "W-why did you do that?" he mumbled quietly, but just loud enough for the Russian to hear. Russia closed his violet eyes tightly, he knew this was eventually going to come up. "No one ever notices me and when they do they think I'm Al... so why..."The Canadians voice grew quiet once more.

Even though Ivan knew this was coming he still hadn't thought of a good enough come back yet. Going out and saying I love you! was out of the question after... that. And he couldn't very well say he raped Canada for the fun of it. Russia sighed and rested his forehead into the palm of his hand, frustrated that he didn't prepare more for the aftermath. "Let us just say, I have strong feelings for you Matvey." Russia pieced together. Not as impowering as those three little words but just as implying.

Canada glared at Russia who simply stared back waiting for him to say something. "_That_ is not what you do when you have 'strong feelings'." Canada huffed causing the fair haired nation to pause for a bit and chuckle at his words. "Really you could have just said something." the blond sneered again.

This is where Russia seized his laughing and rose an eyebrow. "You really expect me to come up to you in the middle of the meeting and say. 'Hi Matvey, How's the economy? Good? Oh well by the way, I like you.' " Russia growled at the thought but his higher and more pleasantly sounding voice which contrasted greatly with his Russian accent made Matvey giggle. "Besides I believe your brother kept a protective barrier around you." Russia snidded, again America had traveled into his thoughts.

Canada stopped his giggles and nodded. "Okay Okay... I get your point... but was... that really necessary?" he mumbled the last part but Ivan could hear him loud and clear.

"Let us just say I am a direct person, Da?" and with that smile he leaned over the small kitchen table and planted a kiss on the maple covered mouth on the opposite side.

_**A/N:::** Canada... was so... BIPOLAR! DX I'll try and avoid that in later chapters or if he's going to change moods he'll have more reason than that :P Sorry if the sex wasn't as good as the last chapter. This was more fluff if anything... and I can't believe I did that to this pairing...0,o Oh well I do not APH Reviews are my anti-drug so please give me feedback. America comes in next chapter. :D_


End file.
